A
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [One-Shot] Every blood types has their own story. Kali ini, Hyuuga Hinata akan menunjukkan ceritanya sebagai penyandang golongan darah A./Kalau ketemu mantan pura-pura tidak melihat, kalau mantan menyapa pura-pura tidak mendengar./Emang ya, mengagumi orang yang gamungkin jadi pacar kita itu rasanya sakit./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **A**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 **A Bloodtype's facts © Official LINE Account GolonganDarah**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Main Character:**_ **Hyuuga Hinata,** _ **Slight!**_ **KibaHina,** _ **Slight!**_ **SasuHina**

 _ **Warning:**_ **Tsundere!Hinata,** **AU, OoC, garing, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

* * *

 _Kalau ketemu mantan pura-pura tidak melihat, kalau mantan menyapa pura-pura tidak mendengar._

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan riang memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kedua tangan putihku menggenggam erat tali ransel yang melingkar di kedua pundak. Secercah senyum ceria terpatri manis di wajah cantikku–eits, jangan salah, ini adalah fakta. Seakan menyapa pagi dengan gembira.

Teman-temanku berlalu-lalang melewatiku. Tak jarang mereka menoleh padaku sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi atau menanyakan kabarku. Tentu aku membalasnya dengan ramah dan kembali menikmati perjalananku menuju kelas.

"Hinata!"

Aku tetap melangkah.

"Woy, Hyuuga Hinata! _Ohayou_."

Aku memberhentikan langkahku. Sejenak memperluas atensi demi mencari sumber suara yang menyebutkan namaku dengan lantangnya. Namun, nihil. Entahlah, mungkin perasaanku saja. Lihatlah, semua siswa-siswi sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda memanggil namaku.

"Dasar. Sudah teriak begini pun tak mendengar. Padahal berjarak 1 meter."

Aku mendengar rutukan yang lirih itu. Rutukan yang keluar dari bibir seorang siswa tekenal se-antero sekolah. Dan aku hanya menyinggungkan sebuah seringaian tipis tanda kemenangan.

* * *

 _Saat dulunya ada orang yang sia-siain kamu dan sekarang dia nyesel ketika kamu pergi, beri dia senyum mematikan dan lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya '_ Bye _yang dulu sia-siain_ gue. _"_

* * *

"Nasi gorengnya satu ya!"

"Eh sebentar, aku tinggal dulu. _Okay?_ "

"Nih, aku _beliin_ kamu jus jeruk."

Aku menikmati makan siang dengan lesu. Astaga, mungkin jika di lihat lebih jeli lagi, ini bukanlah kantin. Kantin berfungsi sebagai tempat berkumpulnya siswa-siswi maupun guru–bahkan warga sekolah–untuk menikmati makanan mereka. Bukan sebagai tempat berduaan dan menikmati kasmaran tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Terlebih–

Aku kembali mendengus napas pelan.

–oh ayolah, hanya aku yang duduk sendirian disini? Dunia sudah gila.

"Halo gadis galak."

Aku lagi-lagi menghentikan aktivitasku karena terintimidasi oleh sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi aku kenal. Aku masih menunduk, menatap soto kesukaanku. Tak mengindahkan sapaan menjijikkan pemuda yang hobi memelihara anjing itu.

"Aku boleh duduk disini? Kasihan aku lihat kamu duduk sendirian. Apalagi diantara orang-orang _pacaran_ ," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang aneh.

Mendengar itu aku langsung mendelik tajam padanya. Membuat Kiba hampir menjatuhkan sendoknya karena terkejut akan tatapanku–sebenarnya ketakutan _sih._ Melihat tingkah lucunya membuatku hampir mengeluarkan tawa jahat seperti di sinetron yang tayang semalam.

Hinata, jaga _image_ -mu.

"Kau, mengejekku _jomblo_ kan? Atau kau _kode_?" tanyaku dengan senyuman lebar, sangat lebar. Hingga terlihat menyeramkan di depannya.

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap netraku yang terfokus padanya, "entahlah. Menurutmu?"

Sayup-sayup terlihat rona merah singgah di wajah rupawannya–oh ayolah, aku hanya memuji. Hanya memuji!–dan itu membuatku sekali lagi mati-matian menahan tawa. Dibalik sikap galak dan cuekku ini, tanpa Kiba sadari aku tengah menyinggungkan seringaian penuh arti.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Kiba di sela-sela kegugupannya.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau–"

"YES! AKHIRNYA!" Teriak Kiba kegirangan.

"–kau pergi dari sini. Selamanya," jawabku sembari meninggalkan dia pergi, dengan lambaian tangan penuh semangat. Tak kusangka, kalimat terakhirku membuat si Inuzuka mengejang di tengah-tengah keramaian kantin.

* * *

 _Emang ya, mengagumi orang yang gamungkin jadi pacar kita itu rasanya sakit._

* * *

Koridor kelas tampak sepi. Samar-samar terdengar suara beberapa guru yang semangat mengajar dari dalam kelas. Tak ada seorangpun disini, berkeliaran di luar kelas. Sepi, hanya beberapa burung yang mendarat dan singgah demi mencari pakan untuk dirinya. Aku melewati semua itu, sembari merutuk beberapa kalimat dalam hati. Padahal aku memulai hari dengan gembira, tapi sepertinya tidak akan berakhir seperti apa yang kuharapkan di awal.

Tak selamanya sesuatu berakhir dengan _happy ending._ Aku kira, aku bisa bersantai di kelas dan berharap ada jam kosong di tengah-tengah kegiatan sekolah. Nyatanya, realita tidak berkata demikian. Sekarang aku berjalan menuju ruang rapat PMR. Biasa, panggilan mendadak. Entah apa masalah yang hendak dibicarakan akupun tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, ini akan berjalan sangatlah lamban.

"Hinata, tegakkan kepalamu!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke- _senpai_? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya melayangkan senyuman tipis. _Senpai_ , hentikan itu. Hentikan jika kau tak ingin juniormu ini meleleh karena senyuman mautmu. Ugh, aku semakin merutuki kebodohanku yang hampir salah tingkah di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke- _senpai_.

" _Nothing,"_ jawabku sembari senyum-senyum tidak jelas. _Hinata no baka_.

Waktu termakan dalam keheningan. Masing-masing dari kami sibuk untuk menyelami pikiran. Entah apapun yang dipikirkan, hanya masing-masing dari kami dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Hinata," panggil _senpai_ bermarga Uchiha itu. Sementara aku hanya menoleh dengan tatapan _ada-apa-?_ Disertai detak jantung yang semakin tak karuan ritme-nya.

"Aku rasa aku menyukai seorang gadis."

Aku mendelik kaget padanya. A-apa katanya? Menyukai seorang gadis? Oh, Oh! Apakah itu aku? Hanya aku satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengannya. Ayolah, katakan kalau kau membalas cintaku, _Senpai_.

Seakan tak ingin tenggelam dalam _euphoria_ tersendiri, aku mencoba untuk menetralisir adrenalin yang membuncah dan semampuku untuk bersikap biasa saja. Padahal sebenarnya diri ini ingin melompat hingga langit ketujuh. Dengan rasa penasaran dan gugup tiada tara aku mecoba untuk bertanya siapa gadis itu.

"Si-siapa dia? _Kouhai-_ mu kah?" tanyaku penasaran. Perlu digaris bawahi dan ditebalkan, sangat penasaran.

Pemuda bersurai unik itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berdiri di depanku. Tangannya mengacak pelan pucuk rambut _indigo-_ ku dengan lembut. Kemudian kembali menampakkan senyuman manisnya seraya berkata, "aku harap dia bisa menjadi _senpai_ -mu yang baik. Karena, aku yakin dia pasti bisa menjaga adikku yang satu ini."

Mataku membulat, seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Sungguh, aku tak percaya apa yang ia katakan. Seakan kalimat-kalimatnya memiliki magis yang mampu membuat kakiku tak bergerak. Hatiku hancur lebur. Lidahku kelu, diam seribu bahasa. Diri ini mematung, seakan membeku di tengah _kedinginan._ Sakit mendera. Sesak di dada begitu terasa. Nyeri tiada duanya. Hati ini seakan telah di rajam oleh ribuan belati. Ternyata, mengharapkan cinta yang tak pasti seperti ini. Andai saja di dunia ini hanya cinta sebagai sumber kebahagiaan, aku memilih untuk tak merasakan apa itu cinta.

Selamanya.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
